


Helping hands

by foggysundays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Cursed Dean, Cursed Sam, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggysundays/pseuds/foggysundays
Summary: Forthis promptover at the kink meme.The Winchesters have managed to get their asses cursed once again, though this time it´s rather more fun than inconvenience.Their pleasures have been switched, so Sam can feel exactly what Dean is doing in that shower and come on, there´s no way a guy could resist such an unique opportunity.It´s all for science, after all.





	Helping hands

“…. And if I ever get my hands on one of those fuckers again, I will kick their asses so hard, they will be unable to poop for a _week_ and after that I´ll cut their little dicks off and shove them all the way up their – „

“DEAN! Jesus, would you shut up already? I got it the first time around, dude – I hate witches as much as you do, but that was just kids!”

“Stupid college kids that were idiotic enough to summon some demon just to get laid! We were never that dumb, Sam!”

“When you were their age, you had already fucked your way halfway through the country, Dean. No need for demons to boost your sex life.”

“Fuck you, Sammy. _Fuck. You_. And stop smirking, you bastard! They got you good with that spell, too!”

Sam raised one eyebrow at his brother´s soaked clothing and grinned.

“Yep. But you were the one who managed to fall into the duck pond. Now get your duck shit covered ass into the shower and be happy that the spell was failure – you fucking stink, man!”

Dean grumbled something unintelligible but disappeared into the bathroom without any further argument. He really smelled like a damn sewer, they´d have to burn his clothes when he was done.

The younger hunter wrinkled his nose in disgust and dug his aftershave out of his duffel – time to febreze the shit out of their room (no pun intended). Then, he grabbed a beer from the fridge and opened their journal to write down the specifics of their latest case.

He was about halfway done, when a sudden spark of arousal shot through him.

Okay, that was sort of weird, but not all that surprising. They had been up to their asses in some hunt or another for the last six weeks, and there simply hadn’t been time to get laid. As a result, their individual shower times had increased exponentially and they´d been snappier and more irritable in the last few days. His dick acting up with no stimuli whatsoever was still rather unusual, but well – Dean would only be all too happy to go chase some skirts at the local bar tonight, so no need to worry about it.

Sam turned back to the journal and tried to continue with the last sentence just as another hot wave of pleasure sizzled down his spine and caused him to dig his pen into the paper hard enough to tear it.

 _What the_ _fuck_!?

He wasn’t given any time to recover though, because suddenly there was the feeling of insistent fingers pinching and rubbing his nipples, some of them trailing down his torso, teasing the sensitive skin just above his groin before moving even lower. Sam gasped when the strange ghost-fingers wrapped around his cock and began to stroke him to full hardness – the touch first light and teasing but quickly increasing in both pressure and speed, lingering in all the right spots and pulling low moans from him.

He was fully erect in the matter of a few minutes, his dick straining against the tight fabric of his jeans, hot white pleasure pooling in his guts and making his hips jerk forward. The next touch to his cock had him doubling over, fingernails digging into his thigh to keep himself from coming in his pants like a teenager.

Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

Before he managed to gain control over his wayward libido however, the bathroom door was thrown open with a loud crash and Dean stormed out: still sobbing wet, hair askew, towel haphazardly wrapped around his waist and a look of sheer panic on his face that had Sam sober up in an instant.

“ _Motherfucker_! Those bitches broke it, Sam! They broke my fucking dick!”

Sam´s first impulse was to laugh at his brother, but the real fear in Dean´s eyes told him that this was not the time for some stupid dick joke. Unfortunately, his brain was still too caught up in a haze of lust to come up with an intelligent reply, so all he managed was, “ _What_?”

Dean was clearly close to a full-blown panic attack, his breathing totally erratic, eyes wild and full of despair.

“They broke my dick, Sammy!” His voice was just a whisper now. “I – I wanted to make good use of the shower and have some quality time with myself after I cleaned all the duck shit off and… I tried jerking off like I always do, but Sam! I… I just couldn’t…”

“You couldn’t do what, Dean?”

His brother drew in a rattling breath, his body tense and eyes downcast, unable to meet Sam´s eyes.

“I couldn’t get it up, Sam, okay? There was nothing, nada! Not even a twitch! I tried every trick in the book short of shoving my fingers up my ass, but _it´s not fucking helping_!”

“Are you sure you´re not simply too exhausted? You´re not a teenager anymore, Dean, something like this can have a very natural explanation and it´s nothing to be ashamed – “

“Fuck you, Sam! And _yes_ , I am sure! I´ve never had this problem before and it was working just fine this morning! And remember that hot bartender in Ohio? Trust me, if five orgasms in one night can´t kill my dick, some stupid hunting is certainly not enough to - ”

“Gross, Dean! I got the message, okay? I don’t need details, for fuck´s sake!  - You think that spell worked after all, huh?”

“That or it was the duck pond… How about you, Sam? How´s your dick? Any problems?”

Sam crossed his legs and shifted a bit to conceal his still very prominent erection from his brother´s prying eyes.

“ _Sammy_?”

Jeez, the big-brother-voice. He hated it when Dean used that one.

“It´s… Well, no… or yes, I guess…You could say my problem is the complete opposite of yours.”

Dean´s eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

“Opposite as in?”

“As in I´m having a freaking boner without doing something to provoke it!”

“Reading porn again instead of writing in the journal, Sammy?”

“That was one time and I was thirteen, Dean! No, I was just minding my own business when my dick decided to act up. I don’t know why, but it´s pretty insistent. It just started a few minutes ago, felt like some ghost was groping my chest and then it went lower and touched my junk and suddenly it stopped just a second before _you_ ran out of the bathroom and – “

“NO!” They spoke simultaneously, wide eyes staring at each other in sudden realization.

“Holy shit, dude. That´s – you could feel me _jerking off_?”

Sam nodded slowly.

“Well, I guess that was you. Would be the easiest explanation, anyway.”

Dean stared at him some more, but his gaze had changed, eyes suddenly calculating and predatory. Sam knew that look all too well and it always ended with one or both of them completely fucked over.

“Whatever you are thinking right now, Dean, it´s a really, really bad idea.”

“I promise you´ll like it.”

“Catastrophic probably. Ships-meeting-icebergs level of fucked up.

“I´m awesome at having ideas, Sam. Not my fault the world was not yet ready for some of them.”

“Dean. No.”

His brother smirked.

“I´m gonna tell you anyway.”

“I don´t want to hear it.”

“We should take care of your little problem there!”

“Wait a minute. We?!”

“I want to try and see how far this connection goes.”

Sam just groaned and let his head bang on the table.

“C´mon, dude! For science and shit! It´s not like this is going to get us blown up or something. The worst that could happen is nothing at all, and the best is orgasms! Ain´t no way this can go wrong.”

“You mean despite the fact that this is pretty much the same thing as jerking each other off?”

“It totally isn’t! This is like mutual masturbation, only hotter. C´mon Sam, not like we haven’t done that one before! And you can´t say you didn’t enjoy it back then.”

“We were teenagers.”

“Still counts. Also, have you ever considered the idea that this might be the only way to get rid of that stupid spell?”

“ _Seriously_?”

Dean lifted an eyebrow, smirking down at him until Sam caved.

“Fine. Let´s do this.”

“Awesome!”

His big brother dropped his towel unceremoniously and sprawled on his bed, spreading his legs wide without an ounce of embarrassment.

Sam followed his lead and pulled off his shirts and jeans, hesitating only a second before he dropped his boxers as well. Dean didn’t even try to mask the way his eyes roamed every inch of exposed skin, whistling lowly when the last piece of fabric fell.

“You have been holding back on me, Sam. Look at that, you´ve grown up in more ways than one, huh?”

Despite his best efforts, Sam could feel a blush spreading on his cheeks. Leave it to his brother to throw him off with a simple comment.

“As if you have anything to complain about.”

Dean grinned and trailed a hand down his torso, fingers wrapping around his still soft cock and stroking it lazily, the movement sending shivers down Sam´s spine. His dick twitched impatiently, causing his brother´s smirk to widen.

“You ain´t seen nothing yet, baby. Wait till I´m hard too, before you dig out the rulers. Now, sit your ass down and let´s get this party started. What do you say, Sam? First one to come is on grave digging duty for the next month?”

Sam narrowed his eyes and twisted his fingers around his own cock, stroking it harshly a few times. It was really weird to be unable to feel any pleasure from the movement, but the way Dean threw his head back and moaned loudly was more than enough to compensate for that.

“You´re on, jerk.”

Sam settled on his own bed, body facing the other man and his mind racing to gather every last detail he had learned about Dean´s sexual preferences over the years. Living in such close quarters and having a shameless chatterbox for a brother meant that he knew way more about that topic than he´d ever wanted to, but fuck him if that didn’t come in handy right now.

Dean had him at a disadvantage though, the involuntary jerk off session just minutes before was still having its effects – but Sam was not about to make it that easy for his brother.

Jerking off in the shower was usually a fast and dirty kind of thing; a practice they had perfected in their early teenage years, because nothing killed a boner faster than an impatient and pissed off John Winchester storming into the bathroom and demanding they hurry up. Now that it was only him and Dean, things had relaxed a bit, but old habits die hard, and hot water was scarce in every motel.

Which meant that whatever Dean had been doing in the bathroom earlier was probably designed to get him off as quickly as possible - all Sam had to do was follow the same pattern and _bingo_.

“What are you waiting for, Sammy? I like having people watch me, but there´s no way you´ll win this race just by staring at me, bro.”

Sam scowled at his brother and lifted one of his hands up to his chest, fingers teasingly circling a nipple before pinching it hard. just like Dean had done moments before. His other hand wrapped around his dick, stroking it with tight, sure movements, adding a slight twist whenever he reached the head. His brother´s breathing hitched at the double assault and Sam could see his fingers tightening their grip on the bedsheets.

_Yahtzee._

Dean´s pupils were rapidly expanding, eyes dark with arousal and the thrill of the challenge. A low growl escaped his throat and then the bastard increased the strokes of his own hand. It was rough and fast, exactly the way Sam liked it, the sting of short fingernails digging into the sensitive skin of his cock just on the right side of painful. The younger hunter chocked back a moan and glared at his smirking brother. Fucking asshole, it was _so on_!

As far as Sam knew, neither of them had ever been with a guy, so there was only their own personal preferences to rely on. Not that either of them cared about such a stupid detail, they just went for it mercilessly, fingers and nails digging into skin, hands stroking and teasing all the sensitive spots they could find and lingering whenever they found a particularly good one.

Dean had always been fluent in sex and it didn’t come as a surprise when he was quick to discover all those special littles places and twists that drove Sam totally out of his mind: the spot where his neck met his shoulder, the inside of his thighs, the sensitive skin surrounding that old Wendigo scar on his lower stomach.

But Sam himself was a far cry from the awkward teenager he once had been and so he gave as good as he got, fingers zoning in on that one spot just below the head of his dick that had Dean bite back a groan every single time. He grinned and allowed his hands to glide lower, gently squeezing his balls in one hand and laughing triumphantly when the touch drew a long string of heartfelt curses from his big brother.

He had tried his best to keep up his pokerface at first, unwilling to give Dean the advantage of acknowledging his weaknesses, but it was completely useless. The jerk just knew him all too well, knew how to interpret every involuntary twitch of his muscles and every tiny change in his breathing pattern, he was like an open book to him. So Sam gave up and just followed his brother´s example once more, letting himself be as loud as he wanted to be.

Soon enough they were both hard as a rock and panting, their cocks dripping generous amounts of pre-come all over their hands and stomachs, nipples hard and swollen and lips red from biting into them.

Sam needed _more_. Something else to drive Dean over the edge first, something to make him _fucking_ _come_.

His brother smirked at him darkly as if he´d been reading his mind and Sam had a split second to brace himself for whatever was coming next.

He was prepared for pretty much anything - from an avalanche of dirty talk to the sudden appearance of a flogger and handcuffs - but totally not for Dean to simply unwrap one of his hands from his weeping cock and shove two of his fingers right into his mouth. It really shouldn’t be that hot to watch anyone drool all over their own hand, but he bastard somehow pulled even that one off flawlessly. Sam could feel his own breathing hitch at the sight of those lips wrapping around the strong digits, tongue poking out to lick at the pre-come and get them wet all over.

But Dean was playing dirty – because _of fucking course_ he was. The jerk just played this new game long enough for Sam to lose his current train of thought, then he pulled his hand back and quickly moved it down, _way_ down. Sam could feel the slick touch of a wet finger at his balls, a nail grazing his perineum and then Dean´s fingers were teasingly circling the sensitive skin just below and – No! _Fuck no_ , he wouldn’t dare to –

Sam couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped him when the first finger pressed inside. The stretch was foreign but smooth, saliva and pre-come easing the way and reducing the burn to a pleasant level. Dean didn’t give him much time to process the new sensations assaulting him. but began moving the digit carefully, gingerly testing out the stretch and texture, watching hawk-eyed for any sign of serious discomfort on his brother´s face. Finding none of that, he quickly pressed in the second one. It did hurt a bit this time, but Sam was too caught up in the weird pleasure of the experience to care. Dean started to move a bit faster then, fingers going deeper and spreading out slightly to increase the stretch, a look of concentration on his face as he carefully adjusted the angle of his hand and – _holy fucking hell_!

“Dean! _Shit_ , do that again! C´mon you bastard, just – _fuck_!”

Sam had known about the existence of his prostate, of fucking course he had, but up until now he had always considered it to be nothing but an exaggeration – Jesus, he had been wrong, so very, very wrong. This was fucking amazing and all he could think of was _more_! His brother complied without any further encouragement, fingers mercilessly massaging the sensitive spot while his other hand was still stroking his cock.

“Holy fuck, Sam. You´re really loving this, aren’t you? _Shit_ , so hot baby, you look freaking amazing!”

Sam moaned at the words and glanced over at his brother.

But instead of looking just as wrecked as Sam felt, Dean was smirking at him with way more cockiness than a man with two fingers up his ass should be able to muster, obviously triumphant and confident of his victory.

Oh, _hell_ no!

Without so much as a second thought, Sam shoved two of his own fingers into his mouth to get them as wet as possible and then trailed his hand lower, meeting Dean´s eyes challengingly even as he pressed both of them inside at once. Now it was his brother´s turn to choke back sounds of pleasure, his body visibly shuddering when Sam´s fingers started to slowly pump in and out of his hole.

After that, all bets were off.

Somehow it had stopped being about the challenge and started being about _them_. Sam suddenly didn’t care any longer about which one of them came first, he was too busy drinking in the way his brother´s hips would jerk forward when he twisted his fingers just so, the way his cock would twitch and ooze even more pre-come. He wanted Dean to fucking _loose_ it, to come so hard he was freaking blacking out because of the pleasure. And all because of _Sam_ , because of the way _his little brothe_ r had been touching him, had been touching himself.

Sam´s own body was already buzzing with arousal, all of him focused on Dean´s hand on his cock, Dean´s fingers hitting his prostate, Dean´s voice – all hoarse and gravelly – describing in minute detail what he planned on doing to Sam, what he wanted _Sam_ to do to _him_ and Jesus, he was close, so fucking close he could almost taste it, balls drawn up so tight they were ready to burst.

“You ever been fucked, Sam? Had someone´s cock up that tight little ass of yours? Splitting you open, stretching it so wide if feels like it´s tearing you apart? _God_ , you would look amazing like that! All spread out on the bed and begging for it!”

Sam´s world exploded with pleasure as he shuddered through his orgasm, white noise filling his ears, only distantly aware of Dean calling his name. He could feel his ass clenching down on his fingers but couldn’t decide if the sensations were his brother´s or his own, the boundaries between them blurry and fluent.

He came back slowly, his body still trembling and his breathing as erratic as if he´d been running a damn marathon.

A look to the other bed confirmed that Dean was in a similar state. His brother was a total mess, all flushed and covered in sweat and jizz, thighs still spread wide open and his hair pointing everywhere. Fuck, he was gorgeous.

“Holy shit, Dean. That was…. “

“Pretty damn good. We should fuck for real next time.”

That actually sounded rather interesting, but there were more important things to consider right now.

“Which one of us came first?”

Dean groaned and shot him a dark look.

“Fuck if I know! I was too busy coming my brains out, so excuse me if I didn’t pay attention to unimportant details!”

Sam lifted an eyebrow.

“Since when are bets ‘unimportant details’ to you?”

“Since my main goal was to get an awesome orgasm out of this, little brother. For being such a big nerd, you can be pretty damn slow sometimes.”

Dean sat up and frowned at the mess on his stomach and thighs. Then he grabbed one of the shirts that were lying on the floor and wiped himself off with it.

“Hey! That´s my shirt, you asshole!”

“And I´m on laundry duty this week, so stop bitching!”

Sam caught the shirt that was flung at him just before it could hit him in the face and proceeded to clean himself up, too. The damage was done already, anyway.

“This is seriously gross. We´ll definitely both need another shower.”

“Gimme a minute, I don’t think my legs are working just yet.”

“Aw, did I tire you out, big brother?”

This time the shirt met its mark, but thankfully this one was at least somewhat clean.

“Careful, bitch. You know damn well that I could fucking kick your ass in bed! You´re not bad, I´ll give you that, but you lack the finesse.”

“Finesse? Did you watch Dora the Explorer again and learn some new grown-up words?”

“Shut up. Sammy! Bigger issue here, tell me if you can still feel me, I want to know if my idea worked!”

Sam cursed loudly when pleasure shot through his oversensitive dick once again– definitely still working, but there was no way he could get it up again that quickly.

“Sounds like the spell is still active.”

“It totally is! Now pull your fingers off before I make you, jerk!”

“Somebody´s still sensitive, huh?” Dean shot him another smug grin but moved his hands to safer territory.

“Got any other brilliant ideas what we should do about our little problem?”

“Oh, enough to wreck the whole room, baby. Trust me.”

“Could you at least _try_ to be serious for once? This was fun, but I´m not comfortable with you being able to get me off whenever and wherever you want to, Dean.”

“Such a prude, Sammy.” His brother got up from the bed and started digging around the pile of discarded clothes until he found his towel. “If we´re lucky it´s just one of those time-sensitive things that´ll wear off in a day or two. If not, well, we could always call Bobby.”

“Oh no, I´m not gonna tell Bobby that my dick is somehow magically connected to yours now! No freaking way, Dean!”

“You´re probably right, he´d never talk to us again. Let´s just give it a few days and see what happens, okay?”

“Sure. But no touching your dick without _my_ permission!”

Dean blinked at him for a second before he dissolved into another bout of laughter.

“Shit, Sam, never knew you were such a kinky son of a bitch! - I´m not going to promise anything, baby bro. Guess you better make sure to tire me out for real this time.”

Sam rolled off the bed and stepped closer to his brother. Close enough to feel the heat of his body and the hint of a breath on his skin.

“Rematch?”

Dean´s grin was positively predatory.

“Rematch. Grab that damn ruler of yours, Sammy boy.”


End file.
